When Karin met Whitey
by Kimi Strongwind
Summary: Hitsugaya likes Karin, a lot, but she does not seem to notice his changed attitude towards her. After all she is just a 10 year old human girl. Hitsu x Karin Karin x OC and other pairings
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and if I did it would probably turn into a bad soap opera

A/N: I love unusual pairings but nothing beats a good old Hitsu x Karin fic!

**When Karin met Whitey**

**Prologue**

Hitsugaya Toshiro and Kurosaki Karin have become good friends. She understands him like no one else can, and he secretly likes this fact. It amazes him that a 10 year old human girl can see right through him. He had lived so many years , more lifetimes that she could possibly imagine, and yet there she was, by his side listening and caring. He was an open book and she was an eager reader.

* * *

She stared at him and frowned, such an icy exterior. But she new there was more to him. She new she was capable of being gentle and kind, well he tried anyways.

* * *

They would verbally spar and nag each other endlessly, they where too proud to give in, but that was ok, that was part of what made them such good friends. They would cancel each other out.

* * *

Everyday after school. Toshiro would show up in the soccer field, where Karin and the team would be waiting. The two of them would play into the early night, even after the other players had gone, on these moments there was no one else in the world but them.

* * *

He would walk her home. There was always silence between them, there was no need to talk, they understood each other. When they reached her home she would say 

"Be there tomorrow or else"

"Or else what?" the young taicho smirked

"I'll kick your butt!"

"I would like to see you try girl"

"A midget like you is not match for the mighty karin!" Karin had an evil grin on her face, she loved teasing Toshirou about his height

"Kurosaki!" a vein popped in his head

Karin began to laugh "O yasumi nasai Toshiro, Ja mata ne!" she said as she started to close her door

"Matte!" said and angry Hitsugaya, but she had already closed her door. He turned around and started walking in the direction of Inuoe's apartment.

"What the hell is wrong with that girl!" Hitsugaya asked himself, he started thinking of her, of the ways she would piss him off, and the ways she would make him smile( even though he tried to hide them when they happened)

"Nothing is" the white haired boy answered to himself.

"Good night Kurosaki Karin"


	2. Orders

Disclaimer: Bleach no es mio ok? Si lo fuera Karin en realidad terminaria con Hitsugaya

**When Karin met Whitey**

**Chapter 1. Orders**

Hitsugaya was playing with his cell phone "Monitoring Hollows" he called it; to everyone else it was Tetris.

"Oi taicho"

Hitsugaya jumped, his fukutaicho Matsumoto came in unannounced startling him.

"Did I scare you taicho?" "Cuz If you are scared I will give you a hug" teased Matsumoto

"Go to hell Rangiku" said an angry Hitsugaya

"Sorry Taicho, but I could not help it" Matsumoto was laughing histericaly

"What the hell do you want?"

"Yamamoto sotaicho wants to speak to you, he expects you in an hour"

"Bakata" Histugaya went back to his cell phone "He expects me in an hour huh" He looked up to see the time in Orihime's clock.

"Kuso" he said a little too loud

"Something wrong shiro-chan?"

"It's nothing, leave me alone Matsumoto" the boy was clearly annoyed. Matsumoto looked at him, her taicho was staring at the clock. It was almost 3 pm. The Kurosaki girl would be out of school soon and she would be expecting him 'So that's why you are upset taicho' she thought to herself.

She was tempted to tease him, but then she noticed her taicho's eyes. There was a hint of frustration and she could have sworn there was sadness in those usually cold eyes. She decided to let him be.

* * *

The Practice

"It's almost 4pm, where the hell is he?" Karin kept looking at her watch

"Karin-san we can't wait any longer, we've been stretching for an hour lets go!" Kei complained

"Wait up guys, he said he would be here"

"Kurosaki he is not coming, let's play!" said Heita

"Yeah, I got get home and do my homework!" Zakuya was whining

"Yeah right since when do YOU do homework" retorted Heita

Everyone started to laugh except for Karin "All right let's go!" said Karin with obvious disappointment.

Hitsugaya sat on Orihime's floor, Yamamoto sotaicho called him to report on the arrancar situation, causing him to miss the practice.

"She is going to be mad" he muttered under his breath

"Who's going to be mad shiro-chan?" his fukutaicho butted in

"Nobody"

"Are you sure?" teased the strawberry blond woman. Hitsugaya frowned

Deciding to let him be, Matsumoto then said "Well I got to go, still have a lot of shopping to do!"

"Whatever" Hitsugaya rolled his eyes as his fukutaicho disappeared through the door.

Matsumoto Rangiku was starting to worry about her young taicho, she had not seen him so upset since the whole Hinamori incident. 'How odd' she thought to herself 'He did not even notice that I called him shiro-chan'

The woman sighted as she entered a shoe store.

* * *

Kurosaki Clinic

"Karin-chan you are back so soon!" her twin gave her a surprised look. Karin usually did not arrive until much later. " The practice ended so early?"

"Yeah cuz that stupid midget bailed on me" said a fuming Karin

"Oh" Yuzu looked confused

"I had to walk here all alone"

"Karin-chan" squealed Yuzu "You mean that a boy walks you home everyday after practice?"

"Yeah so what"

"That is soooooooooo romantic!!" Yuzu was behaving like a fangirl "Karin-chan" she started but was cut off by her sibling.

"Tsukareta, I'm going to take a shower"

"Yoshi" Yuzu managed to say "Diner will be ready soon!"

Yuzu watched as he sister went upstairs and then went back to cooking, still excited about what she just learned. "Karin is being walked home by a boy" she squealed again

"What did you just say Yuzu?" asked a fuming Ichigo, he looked like a mad man "Did she said who he was?"

"Ano, I do not know his name, she just said he was a midget" Yuzu looked at her brother nervously

"A midget you say?" 'could it be him?' he thought to himself

"Damn it Toshiro!"

* * *

A/N 

The events in this story take place a few months after episode 132.

I got the idea for this fic while I was watching When Harry met Sally. The characters in this movie meet and become friends of a sort but it takes them years to finally be together. I really liked this idea for my story mainly because Karin and Hitsugaya(physical appearance) are just little kids in the anime, and although Hitsugaya might be capable of having mature feelings for Karin, she is still a 10 year old kid and well 10 year olds don't fall in love(at least not the mature kind), they have crushes. Basically this story will span several years, to give Karin time to mature and experience life, and of course be totally confused about her feelings for Toshiro!

The first chapters will be one sided hitsu x karin, but I promise this will change, when? Only time will tell.


	3. Soccer games and realizations

I've decided to go to Anime Expo '08,I am really exited! My boyfriend thinks I am a dork because I rather go to an anime convention than Coachella, hey if I get the money I'll go to both! California here I come!

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach

A/N

Hyorinmaru's dialog is written in bold

* * *

**When Karin met Whitey**

**Chapter 2. Soccer games and realizations**

Hitsugaya Toshiro knew he was in trouble, he had missed yesterday's soccer practice and now he would have to face and angry Karin. He walked into the soccer field ,where the others had already started the practice.

"Hello guys" Hitsugaya felt an incredible anxiety overcome him.

"Well, well, look who bothered to show up today" the young girl said, she was obviously pissed.

"Karin…I'm..sorry" the young captain looked down as he found himself fidgeting with his clothes 'Why am I behaving like this?' he mentally slapped him.

"Hey Toshiro" Karin nudged his shoulder to bring him back to earth. Her action really grabbed his attention as her light touch sent electricity through out his body, making him instantly blush. "Hey Toshiro are you sick or something?"

"What me? no I'm ok, why do you ask?"his blush intensifying 'I am mumbling like an idiot now' he thought.

"Well you are all red in the face" she pointed at his flushed cheeks.

"I am fine Karin" he was mortified that his gigai was capable of reacting in such a way 'Stupid gigai' "**Sure kid blame it on the gigai****" ** his sword Hyorinmaru decided to make an appearance 'Shut up Hyorinmaru' **"Alright but do not ask for advice later you brat"**

"You sure?, I can go get my tousan…"

"No need for that Karin" he laughed nervously as he scratched his head. He was glad his fukutaicho was not here to see this . If Matsumoto saw this she would never let him live this down.

"Ok then"

Struggling to regain his cool, he raised an eyebrow as he went on to say "Karin, for a moment there I could have sworn that you really care about me"

"Of course I do Toshiro!"

"You do?" his heart skipped a beat, did he hear right?

"Yeah baka, I care for all my friends"

"…" he could not say anything, he just felt a sharp pain in his chest, more painful than any wound he had ever gotten.

**"Ouch kid that hurt****, control your emotions a little better will you?"**

Karin stared at her friend trying to figure him out, when all of a sudden the other kids started to shout at them " Hey you two, let's play"

"Toshiro you don't have to play if you feel sick" was all she said as she ran back to the field. He just watched as the girl that consumed his thoughts left him alone.

For a long time now Hitsugaya Toshiro had been aware of his feelings for the human girl. He knew that such relationships where prohibited, so he decided to eradicate the idea from his mind. But of course it did not work, being so close to her made it hard for him to be at peace with his thoughts, even to the point that it started to interfere with duties as a shinigami. Hitsugaya had gotten hurt several times now while fighting hollows, simply because he could not concentrate, her image invaded his thoughts and would not leave.

Inoue's Apartment

"Taicho what where you thinking!"

The boy lay on Orihime's floor bloody and beaten.

"Shut up Matsumoto" he growled as he tried to sit up.

"Hitsugaya-san" do not move I am not done healing you" said Orihime

"It's Hitsugaya taicho to you"

"Gomen Hitsugaya taicho, you better not move until I am done ok? She spoke in an authoritative, motherly way that kind of remained him of Unohana Taicho

He thought about challenging her but decided against it, she was only trying to help after all.

"Hitsugaya taicho" Matsumoto was serious " Why did you decide to take on a vasto lorde by yourself?"

"I am a Gotei 13 captain it's my duty" was all he said

"Yes but you where still severely wounded from your last battle, you could have been killed". He was about to complain when she cut him up and said "Ikkaku and the others where on their way there was no need to risk your life in such a way"

"Karin…I mean Kurosaki's younger sister was in the vicinity I did not wanted to take any chances"

"I see…" Matsumoto observed her taicho, she had suspected he had feelings for the human girl, but had decided not to address the issue until she was sure.

"Well I am finished" Orihime said as she wiped her forehead "It is sure exhausting having to heal Hitsugaya-san everyday!"

The young captain rolled his eyes "It's Hitsugaya taicho to you"

Orihime ignored the boy, "Come on Rangiku-san , he needs to rest a little" she said and headed for the kitchen.

Matsumoto looked at her now sleeping taicho from the corner of her eye as she went to keep Orihime company

"What have you gotten yourself into taicho"


	4. Dazed and Confused

Hey long time no see ,sorry it took me so long to update, I was really busy that I got a bad case of writer's block.

Don't Own Bleach

A/N

('') thoughts

Hyorinmaru's dialog is in **bold**

**When Karin met Whitey**

**Chapter 3. Dazed and Confused**

Hitsugaya Toshiro stood over a tall building overlooking Karakura, there had been quite a few Hollow and Arrancar sightings over the past weeks, completely taking over his time. He had not been able to talk to Karin for a while, and this had left him crankier than usual. But not being able to talk to her did not mean he could not see her, the young captain would stand outside her window at night, just to watch her sleep, hiding his riatsu to avoid waking Karin up or even worse her idiot brother Ichigo. Hitsugaya watched as she slept ever so peacefully, her face so serene. He smiled a little 'She seems so calm, if only she was like this when she was awake'

**"Then you probably would not like her as much"**

'Shut up Hyorinmaru' the boy frowned; he did not appreciate being interrupted at this moment.

**"****What! She can not hear me!"**

"But I can!" he said a little too loud

Karin heard his voice in her dreams which made her wake up, she looked around and there was only darkness.

"Toshiro?" she waited for an answer that never came 'I could swear I heard his voice just now, how strange' she thought as she walked over to the window. Karin opened the window and began to look at the night sky " I wonder how Toshiro is doing", the girl had not seen the white haired shinigami for many days now.

The young captain was crouching on the roof right above her, he wanted to show himself to her, he wanted to tell her how he felt, and he almost did if it had not been for his cell phone going off.

'Damn it!' he thought as he saw the amount of activity on his screen.

**"Sorry kid we have to go"**

"Hai…I am sorry Karin" he almost whispered as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

10th Division Office

The young captain found himself drowning in paper work, and as always his fukutaicho was no were to be seen. Not that he minded spending long hours filling out forms on his own, he was quite used to it by now, but today something was distracting him from his tasks. He had tried to ignore it, but he simply could not, he knew damn well what was happening to him; it was on this day three years ago when he last saw her.

"Karin" he sighted leaning back on his chair. He never got a chance to say goodbye to her. Everything happened so fast, first the Espada's attack and then Inoue's disappearance, followed by the appearance of Zaraki Taicho and Kuchiki Taicho to take him and his group back to Soul Society. At that moment he wanted to resist, but he knew he could not take on the two powerful captains he had no choice but to return to Seretei and begin his preparation for the upcoming war as ordered by Yamamoto Sotaicho.

He did not forget her though, instead she became his motivation go get stronger. He would not allow Aizen or any of his minions to do any more harm, so the boy captain kept training in order to keep Karin and her family safe. He hoped he would see her again someday, when this whole ordeal was over.

Three years had gone by already, Aizen was long dead and the war was over shortly after if had begun, luckily there where no human casualties, in fact the Winter War did not really show it's effects on the human world, much to his relief. Everything was as it should be; but still, he could help but to feel bitter and full of remorse. He regretted not admitting his feelings to the Kurosaki girl when he had the chance, but then again, at that time he did not fully comprehend his feelings for her. Even though he had lived for a hundred years or so the young captain had never experienced anything this close to love, hell, before Karin he was not even interested in girls that way, so imagine his shock at his first crush being human girl.

Hitsugaya was so deep in his thoughts that he did not notice someone entering the office, "Oi taicho" Matsumoto called to him. He did not respond "Hey taicho are you alright!" she yelled making him snap out of his trance.

"What the hell, you almost gave me a heart attack" he shouted back trying to cover up his embarrassment at being caught in such a daze.

"You are too young to have a heart attack taicho"

A sweat drop appeared on his face "It's a figure of speech Matsumoto"

"Lighten up taicho, you are no fun!" The busty fukutaicho embraced him, suffocating him between her assets; the boy noticed she smelled of sake and rice 'she is drunk again what a surprise…'

**"I don't know why you complain, it's a nice view from here"**

'Shut up you pervert' – the boy scolded the ice dragon

**"Hey I am part of you remember? If I am a pervert then what makes you?"**

"Let go Matsumoto!" he was struggling to breath now. The woman giggled and let go of him

"Matsumoto where you trying to kill me just now?" he practically roared at her.

"Of course not taicho, it was just a little hug" she said sheepishly

"I do not need any hugs Matsumoto"

"Yes you do taicho! You have no idea have to react in the presence of a girl"

He rolled his eyes "And why the hell should I care about such trivial things, you fool"

Matsumoto gave him a sly smile "You will find out soon enough"

He gave her a confuse look "Well I'm off now, going to meet the boys for some drinks"

"How about you stay and do your job for once" he snickered

"I can't taicho, I'm getting a farewell party" she complained

"What? What are you talking about Matsumoto?"

"Oh right, I almost forgot! We leave for the human world tomorrow" she nervously laughed

"Why wasn't I briefed?" he young boy was fuming from his ears

"I was to busy planning out my shopping schedule taicho!"

The room drooped in temperature

"Jeez taicho don't have a fit! The information is on your desk!" she backing away, heading for the door

"MATSUMOTO!" The fukutaicho was gone before he could finish her surname.

**"Well it seems that we are going back"**

Hitsugaya's face was unreadable; he walked over to his desk and found the mission briefing "Karakura"

Meanwhile at the bar Matsumoto, Kira and Hisagi sat at the bar downing their sake as they watched the customary rumble courtesy of the guys from the 11th.

"So, you already have a plan Matsumoto-san? Asked Kira

" Well I think I do" she said as shed finished her fifth bottle of sake.

Matsumoto had confided in Kira and Hisagi, her most trusted drinking buddies ,her taicho's problem. The three friends sympathized with the poor boy for they too knew how it felt to be in love and not be loved back. Matsumoto loved Gin, but he chose Aizen over her, Kira loved Hinamori, but he knew all to well that her heart never healed after Aizen's betrayal therefore she would not let anyone in. And Hisagi well…he was head over heels in love with Matsumoto, and of course she was oblivious to this.

"You think it would work? I mean she might not even remember him!"

"I am aware of that Kira, but I can a least try…"

"And have you forgotten the whole being from different worlds thing?" Kira was becoming frantic

She rested her head on the hand "Well I still haven't figured that part of the plan yet"

"I hope this doesn't get you into trouble Rangiku" Hisagi stepped in

"Thank you for your concern Shuhei" she gave him a warm drunken smile

The man turned several shades of red "Hey Hisagi you look sick" teased Kira

"Oh shut up Kira" Hisagi said as he smacked the blond man

" Uh? What's going on?" asked a clueless Matsumoto

The two men looked at each other and laughed.


End file.
